The Best Day Of Our Lives
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Written for the APH Fluffathon; Gilbert's and Madeline's wedding is coming and the two prepare while dealing with family, friends and of course, love. PruFem!Can, FrFem!Uk, and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Non, non, _non_!"

Gilbert and Madeline looked up from their vacation pamphlets. "That's Francis, isn't it?" Gilbert asked, going back to looking at the pamphlet about Cuba.

Madeline sighed. "Probably," she said, shaking her head in spite of herself. "Papa said he was going to talk to the caterers..."

"What kind of wedding serves _steak_? We aren't barbarians!" they heard Francis shriek.

"But steaks are awesome," Gilbert muttered under his breath, tossing the Cuba pamphlet onto the table. Madeline looked up from her own pamphlet.

"No for Cuba?" she asked curiously. Gilbert shrugged.

"Cuba sounds like an awesome place for a honeymoon...but it sounds too sunny, you know?" Gilbert asked and Madeline nodded. Gilbert would burn up within seconds in Cuba; it'd be hard to enjoy their honeymoon if Gilbert was complete pain the entire time. Madeline sighed.

"Well, I don't really like Costa Rica either; how about Europe?" she suggested.

"All of Europe or a specific country?" Gilbert asked. Madeline shrugged.

"We could always go to Germany," she said, smiling as Gilbert brightened up. Her fiancé hadn't seen his birth country in years.

"And France, if you want," Gilbert added, making Madeline's smile grow. Being half-French gave Madeline hold a special love for the European country, as well as for England.

"And England, wouldn't want Mom to get mad," Madeline joked.

"So it's settled? We're going to Germany, France and England for our honeymoon?" Gilbert asked. Madeline nodded. Gilbert grinned and took off his reading glasses, tossing them onto the table. "I'll call the travel agency tomorrow to let them know," he told her, putting all the pamphlets into a pile.

"Mom should be pleased; she's been nagging me to get the honeymoon plans done as soon as possible," Madeline said, standing up and putting the pamphlets away in a spare drawer.

"Didn't your parents go to America for their honeymoon?" Gilbert asked, standing up as well and joining his fiancée as they walked towards the loveseat.

Madeline laughed. "No; Al was born there when Mom was sixteen and Papa was eighteen so they had to wait two years to get legally married since her parents refused to let her marry _that frog_ and for their honeymoon they came here to Canada. And then they had me," she added and Gilbert laughed.

"Sounds like them," Gilbert said, putting an arm around Madeline and pulling her close. Madeline made a noise of agreement and snuggled closer to him.

"Can you believe we're getting married in a month?" she whispered, taking Gilbert's hand into her own.

"Can't wait," Gilbert replied, kissing Madeline on the forehead gently. Madeline looked up to lean forwards and kiss Gilbert on the lips...

...when her father came barging into the room.

"Madeline, we're going shopping for the wedding dress tomorrow," her father announced, ignoring the glare Gilbert gave him for interrupting their kiss. Madeline blinked.

"I thought I was going to use Mom's dress," she said, pulling away from Gilbert [much to his displeasure]. Francis shook his head.

"_Non,_ that old thing doesn't suit your figure and is completely out of style," Francis told her. "We'll go looking for dresses before checking out the church for your wedding," he continued.

"Can I come too?" Gilbert asked.

"The groom isn't allowed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" Francis exclaimed.

Gilbert sighed. "I guess I'll finish up inviting everyone on the list while you two are gone," he said, motioning to the long list of names they still needed to call. Francis made a 'tsk'ing noise.

"You should've had those done months ago," he said sternly. Gilbert shrugged.

"I forgot," he said with a sheepish grin.

Francis did not look impressed.

* * *

><p>Ever since Gilbert and Madeline had told their respective families that they were going to get married, Francis had been in overdrive trying to make the wedding as perfect as possible. Not that Gilbert minded; Francis was better at organizing things than he was.<p>

Gilbert had met Francis when he was just a kid and Francis was helping his friend Antonio with his babysitting summer job. Gilbert, being at the mature age of five, had befriended Francis [who had already married Elizabeth Kirkland at this point and had two children despite not even finishing university] and Antonio and ever since then, the trio stayed close, despite the sixteen year age difference between Gilbert and the other two. Gilbert had met Francis' two children as a child but had never thought much about them until many years later when he was in his early twenties and Francis' daughter was visiting from university.

Madeline was nothing like all the other girls Gilbert had known and before any of them knew it, the two were dating. Gilbert knew she was the one; never before had he felt this way about any girl. When he finally saved up enough money to buy an engagement ring he proposed to Madeline. And now here they were, a month before their wedding.

Gilbert stared at the list of invites with annoyance. There were at least forty invitations he had yet to mail out. Maybe he could not invite some people...no, Madeline would kill him if he left out anyone. Sighing, he set off to work, wondering how Madeline was faring with her father. Francis could be pushy when it came to shopping; he saw first-hand how the Frenchman was like countless times before.

"Have you seen the frog?" a voice asked behind and Gilbert had to pretend he didn't just jump in surprise; he thought he had been home alone. Gilbert turned in his seat to see his future mother-in-law, Elizabeth Bonnefoy, standing behind him. How she managed to get into his house was beyond him, though it was probably due to Francis taking one of their spare keys in case of emergencies.

"He's gone shopping for a wedding dress," Gilbert told her, returning back to the invitations. Elizabeth joined him at the table, making a noise of distaste.

"I _told_ him that Madeline can use _my_ dress," she hissed, sitting down. "Of course the wanker wouldn't listen to me; he claims I have no sense of style – _I_ have a sense of style!" she fumed at Gilbert.

"Sure," Gilbert hummed, ignoring the older woman as he wrote the address of Madeline's Cuban friend on the envelope and added it to the slowly growing pile of invitations.

"Shouldn't you have done that earlier?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, motioning to the invitations.

"I forgot," Gilbert replied. "But you can help," he added, tossing Elizabeth some envelopes.

The two worked in silence, writing down names on the invitations and putting them into envelopes. Gilbert mused how peculiar it was; Elizabeth was not the in law he got along with best. The woman hated him from the start. Perhaps in hindsight it had been a bad idea to introduce himself to her while drunk. Or perhaps Madeline was right and Gilbert just reminded her mother of Madeline's older brother, Alfred, before he had broke all contact with the family and moved away to America. Elizabeth really was never quite the same after her oldest child had gone.

"Have you chosen your groomsmen?" Elizabeth asked finally, breaking the silence. Gilbert nodded, not looking up from writing the address of Madeline's Korean friend.

"Toni and Francis, for sure, and my bro and his boyfriend," Gilbert answered. "Maybe the pansy too, if he asks nicely," he added as an afterthought.

"Your best man?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Haven't chosen one yet – but you can be it, if you want," Gilbert teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Has Madeline chosen her bridesmaids?" she continued, ignoring his last comment.

"Not sure. Maybe Katyusha and Angelique...probably Elise..." Gilbert shrugged. He didn't know who Madeline had chosen yet; they never discussed it.

Elizabeth made a 'tsk'ing sound. "You should figure that out now and let them know as soon as possible," she told him.

"I know," he muttered, working on another invitation.

They fell into another silence; both working on the invitations and Gilbert reflected that this was probably the strongest bonding moment for them. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

* * *

><p>"Too puffy, it'll swallow you up," Francis said as Madeline stepped out in what felt like the hundredth dress. They were at a fancy [and expensive, Madeline noted] wedding dress store; Elizaveta, Gilbert's cousin, had tagged along to bond more with Madeline and brought along Lili, another one of Gilbert's cousins. Once Angelique, one of Madeline's cousins and Aunt Elise had found out she was going wedding dress shopping, they had promptly joined the group.<p>

"Papa, is there _any_ dress here that you like?" Madeline said in frustration, stomping back into the change room. Her arms were beginning to hurt from lifting them up to pull off wedding dress after countless wedding dress.

"If there isn't, then we'll just go to another store," Francis replied as Madeline slipped off the wedding dress delicately and placed it on a coat hanger and on a hook.

"Pa_pa_," Madeline moaned, feeling a flash of frustration. There were many dresses in this store that Madeline liked that Francis had voted down. It was starting to seem impossible to please her father. A part of her wished her mother was there; Elizabeth would be able to control Francis...though then again, they'd probably end up arguing and getting kicked out. Madeline sighed to herself and put on another dress.

The silk was cool against her skin and Madeline involuntarily shuddered as it slid into position. She opened her change room door just a crack to let Elise into the change room and help her with the long zipper.

Madeline turned to face her aunt, running a hand through her hair tiredly. "Let's see if Papa likes this one, eh?" she said, smiling in spite of herself.

Elise winked at her niece. "I think this one might be the one," she whispered, slipping out of the change room so Madeline could make her 'entrance'.

"Are you ready, Cherie?" Francis called out from the other side.

"Yes, Papa," Madeline called back, opening the change room door and holding the dress so she could walk out of the little room.

Gliding out of the change room, Madeline saw her father's face light up.

"Oh mon dieu," he whispered, standing up. The women around him beamed at Madeline.

"Papa?" Madeline asked, feeling confused as Francis walked toward her. She had never seen her father look so speechless before.

"Un ange...you look like an angel," Francis whispered, his eyes glistening, taking her hands into his own. "This is the one, I'm sure of it!" he proclaimed, moving away so the others could see Madeline in the dress.

"I agree, you look breath-taking!" Elizaveta agreed. "How did Gilbert get a pretty girl like you?" she added, laughing as Madeline blushed.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Angelique squealed, rushing forward and embracing her cousin. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Madeline laughed, hugging her back. "I can't either," she said, glancing at herself in the long mirror not too far away from them. She did look pretty nice, she noted to herself. She looked like a princess.

The dress was insanely expensive, much to her horror – she should've realized that it was too good to be true – but Francis had insisted that he buy it.

"Papa, you don't have to," Madeline said quietly as Francis swiped his credit card.

"Let an old man spoil his beautiful daughter," Francis replied, though Francis really wasn't that old.

Now the wedding dress was done with. Madeline felt her stomach churn with excitement. She couldn't wait for the wedding day to come so she could see Gilbert's reaction to her in the dress!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Madeline is Canada, Elizabeth is England - yes I know I have an Elizabeth, Elizaveta _and_ an Elise [who is Belgium btw, Angelique is Seychelles] but bear with me. I don't think Elizabeth and Elizaveta ever appear in the same scene and you can usually tell who is who by their dialogue [Elizabeth is usually bitching about Francis or is angry, Elizaveta is teasing/playful]**

**I'm also very addicted to looking up pictures of wedding dresses. The original prompt didn't say anything about genderbending but I did so anyways so I would have an opportunity to look at dresses with reason. **

**Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Is there any reason why you brought me here?" Ludwig asked, feeling awkward as everyone else wandered around the church doing wedding-related things. Gilbert grinned, pulling his younger brother into a rough, one-armed hug.

"Keep this place in mind, West – maybe you and Feliciano can get married in here too," Gilbert teased, laughing as Ludwig turned red. "And its Canada, so it's totally legal too," he added.

"Shut up," Ludwig muttered, pushing his older brother off of him.

Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano, came flouncing forward at that moment. "Gilbert!" Feliciano exclaimed, hugging Gilbert. "This church is beautiful! It looks like a castle!"

Gilbert laughed, mussing Feliciano's hair playfully. "Maybe you and Ludwig will get married here too," he said, smirking at the look on Ludwig's face.

Feliciano laughed as well, latching onto his boyfriend. "Maybe we will~" he said, going on tiptoe to kiss Ludwig on the [very red] cheek.

Gilbert grinned. "Hey, would the two of you like to be my groomsmen?" he said suddenly, remembering the conversation he had with Madeline's mother.

"We'd love to!" Feliciano exclaimed, speaking for the both of them. Ludwig nodded too, his blush slowly fading away.

"Feli darling, would you like to help me out with something?" they heard Elizaveta call out and Feliciano ran off without a farewell. Ludwig shook his head at his brother's antics.

The brothers glanced at each other and suddenly did not know what to say. The two walked throughout the church in silence; whoever said Germans were not good at expressing their feelings seem to have it right.

"So you're getting married," Ludwig said finally. Gilbert nodded.

"Yup," he said, looking over at Madeline, who was with the girls she had chosen to be her bridesmaid. In the end, Madeline had chosen Elizaveta, Elise, Ivanna [her friend from high school], and Katyusha with Angelique as the junior bridesmaid. Lili and Madeline's Australian cousin Bianca would be the flower girls and Madeline's [bratty, in Gilbert's opinion] cousin Peter would be the ring bearer. The couple had agreed to have the same number of bridesmaids and groomsmen so Gilbert set off to find his other choices. He needed three more to match with Madeline's five bridesmaids.

Gilbert found Francis with his wife, the two clearly arguing about something...as usual.

"Hey Franny," Gilbert greeted the older man. Francis looked relieved at the interruption, turning away from his wife [much to her fury] to face Gilbert.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Francis asked, not noticing his wife stomp away to fume at someone else.

"Would you like to be a best man?" Gilbert asked, spotting Antonio with Feliciano and Elizaveta not too far away and making a mental note to ask him too.

"Yes of course," Francis said, beaming at Gilbert. "Of course, I will have to walk dear Madeline down the aisle first, but I will be one of your best men," Francis said. He put an arm on Gilbert's shoulder. "I'm really glad you are the one marrying my daughter," Francis said in a quieter voice. "I've never seen Madeline so happy with anyone before. And I must admit, with Alfred's demanding personality, Elizabeth and I often forgot about her without even realizing it but you never do, and I thank you for it," Francis said.

"I'm glad I'm marrying her too," Gilbert replied softly, glancing over at Madeline again and smiling at the adorable way her nose scrunched as she tilted her head to look at the church's high ceiling.

* * *

><p>"We'll need to plan you a bachelorette party," Elise teased Madeline as the women made their way out of the church for a spa trip for just the ladies. "I'm thinking strip club?"<p>

Madeline flushed, pushing Elise as they got into her minivan. Even though Elise was technically Madeline's aunt, the woman was only a few years older and was more like the older sister Madeline never had.

"No strip clubs," Madeline said, sitting in the shot gun seat. Elise winked at her from the driver's seat and turned to look at the other women.

"You want to go to a strip club, don't you?" she asked.

Lili and Angelique flushed; the only ones underage in the group. "Brother wouldn't like me going," Lili mumbled awkwardly as the women laughed.

"Maybe there's a kiddie zone for you two," Elizaveta teased lightly. "But don't worry; we won't drag you to a strip club," she promised.

"We won't?" Elise asked as they pulled out of the church and started driving towards the spa.

Madeline rolled her eyes at her aunt, leaning back into her seat and watching the scenery fly by. It still hadn't registered to her that she was going to get married.

* * *

><p>Gilbert rubbed his neck awkwardly as he spotted his final potential groomsman standing and talking to Ludwig. This was going to be difficult. But he needed a fifth groomsman and as much as he hated to admit it, Roderich Edelstein was one of his closest friends.<p>

"Yes of course, Elizaveta would love to spend some time with Feliciano again; I remember when he used to live with us..." Roderich was saying when Gilbert approached them.

"What's up, guys?" Gilbert said cheerfully, grinning at both of them. Roderich peered at Gilbert through his rectangular glasses and frowned.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" Roderich asked wearily.

"Err...I need one more groomsman and since Lizzie is one of Maddie's bridesmaids I figured you could be a groomsman or something," Gilbert said awkwardly.

Roderich stared at Gilbert in surprise as Ludwig hid a grin, mirth dancing in his blue eyes. Clearing his throat, Ludwig excused himself to go find Feliciano and left Gilbert and Roderich alone.

"Me?" Roderich asked when he finally recovered from his initial shock.

"Yeah," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised you'd consider me as a groomsman, Gilbert," Roderich said, absently adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah well we've been friends since we were kids," Gilbert said, feeling embarrassed and wondering why he even bothered in the first place.

"...you spent your entire time bullying me," Roderich reminded him flatly. "Up until Elizaveta and my engagement...thought I don't think that stopped yo-"

"Well the point is, I consider you one of my closest friends so do you want to be my groomsman or not?" Gilbert snapped. Roderich blinked again.

"You consider me one of your closest friends...? Very well; I'll be one of your groomsmen," Roderich said. Gilbert nodded, feeling awkward.

"Right. You're still a pansy," Gilbert said quickly before turning on his heel and walking away. Roderich rolled his eyes and grinned.

* * *

><p>Madeline rubbed the bridge of her nose exhaustedly as she unlocked the door to her house and walked in. Her parents' house was awkward and tense after her mother found out that Alfred was in town for Madeline's wedding but was staying in a hotel instead of their parents' house; still evidently angry at their mother. The two hadn't spoken since Alfred stormed out of their house nine years ago.<p>

Gilbert looked from watching TV as Madeline walked into the living room and patted the spot beside him on the loveseat.

"Your mom's still pissed about the Alfred thing?" Gilbert asked as Madeline sank down wearily and cuddled up next to him. He put an arm around her and rubbed her arm affectionately as she rested her head on his chest.

"Is it possible to say that it's gotten worse? Apparently Al won't even answer his phone if they call him. I can't believe he's still angry at her. I hope they don't fight at the wedding," Madeline fretted.

"If they do, we'll get Lizzie to use her frying pan against them," Gilbert joked and Madeline smiled weakly.

"Are all the invitations sent out?" Madeline asked.

"Yup, and everyone's RSVP'd; looks we're going to have a full house," Gilbert replied, kissing the crown of Madeline's head.

"I wouldn't even care if no one could make it; all that matters is that I'm marrying you," Madeline murmured.

"Exactly," Gilbert agreed. The two watched TV in silence, both content to be in each other's arms.

"Remind me tomorrow before you go to work to go talk to Alfred; I want to see if I can resolve whatever the problem is with him and mom..." Madeline murmured during a commercial break. Gilbert hummed his response. "I finished my article just in time for the deadline so I don't have to worry about that," she added.

"That's good; we don't need your boss harassing you right before the wedding," Gilbert remarked.

They continued watching TV in silence after that. Gilbert watched with some amusement; it was hilarious how trashy reality TV could be [but oh so addicting – not that he'd ever admit that out loud].

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert said suddenly as the ending credits began to roll, "wouldn't it be so awesome if you came into the chapel on an elephant?"

There was no response from Madeline. Tilting her head up slightly, Gilbert saw that his fiancée was fast asleep. Smiling to himself and kissing her forehead lovingly, Gilbert took her glasses off gently and placed them on a nearby table, lowering the volume so it wouldn't disturb the sleeping woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wish I got more opportunities to write Gilbert and Roderich as Vitriolic Best Buds~**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Do you remember getting burgers like this when we were kids?" Alfred asked, just as he took a bite out of his Big Mac. Even at the age of twenty-seven, Alfred was still as childlike as ever.

Madeline grinned. "You would always try to steal mine too, remember?" she asked, lightly smacking away Alfred's hands that had been trying to pull her hamburger closer to him.

"You eat too slow," Alfred protested and Madeline rolled her eyes.

"How long has it been since we last ate together like this?" Madeline asked, reaching over to steal some of Alfred's fries.

"I dunno. Seven years, maybe?" Alfred suggested nonchalantly as he stuffed his face with hamburger. Madeline smiled at her brother sadly.

"I miss it, you know. I miss all of us going out to MacDonald's for dinner – you know, with papa complaining the entire time and us teasing mom about how the stuff tastes better than her cooking...when was the last time we did something together as a family?" Madeline asked.

"It's not my fault our mother is a bitch," Alfred protested.

"She really misses you, Al. She still has your room all nice and neat in case you come back," Madeline told him.

"Too bad – I'm never talking to her again," Alfred said stubbornly with the tenacity that he had inherited from their mother, ironically enough.

Madeline sighed, munching on a fry absently. "If Gil and I have a son, I hope he doesn't grow to hate me," she murmured. Alfred's expression softened.

"He'd never hate _you_, Mads; you're too sweet and nice for that," he said gently.

"I'm not," Madeline protested.

"Are too; Gilbert would back me up on that," Alfred countered.

"I'm lucky to have him," Madeline agreed.

"He's lucky to have _you_," Alfred corrected and Madeline laughed. "Anyways, I'm tired of being sentimental – let's talk about something else," Alfred continued. Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" Madeline asked.

"Like how I saw that chick from your hockey team... Ivanna? She's still kinda creepy but damn, she's hot," Alfred said.

"I thought you were gay!" Madeline exclaimed, laughing.

"Bisexual," Alfred clarified. "And besides, it's not like my relationship with Kiku is going anywhere so hey, why not?" Alfred asked.

"What relationship?" Madeline asked. Alfred never mentioned one in his emails or Skype sessions.

"That's the point – there _is_ none. Kiku still hasn't gotten the fact that I'm into him," Alfred complained. "And you guys say _I_ can't read the atmosphere," he muttered under his breath.

"What happened to Vladimir?" Madeline asked. "And Yong Soo? And-"

"I gave up on them ages ago," Alfred interrupted, waving a fry around impatiently. Madeline giggled.

The two continued talking even after they finished eating. The two parted always only after Madeline remembered she needed to go help their father with some wedding preparations. Although she didn't succeed in convincing Alfred to reconcile with their mother, it was still nice to talk to him face to face.

* * *

><p>"Only a few days until the wedding," a voice said from behind Gilbert in his office. Gilbert jumped a foot into the air before turning around.<p>

"Jesus, Lizzie – how the fuck did you get into my house?" Gilbert demanded.

"You leave a spare key under the welcome mat. Seriously, how cliché can you get?" Elizaveta asked, holding up the key. Gilbert glared at her.

"Stalker," he accused.

"Loser," Elizaveta countered.

"Creeper."

"Freak."

"Bitch."

"Immature."

"Jerk."

"Not awesome."

"You _wound_ me, heathen!" Gilbert exclaimed with a dramatic gasp. Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "What do you want, anyways?" Gilbert asked.

"Can't a girl chill with her favourite cousin?" Elizaveta asked, sitting on Gilbert's desk.

"I'm your only cousin, Liz. Try again," Gilbert deadpanned.

"Roderich told me you chose him as one of your groomsmen," Elizaveta said.

"Don't make me regret it," Gilbert warned, already sensing the woman readying to tease him.

"No, no – I'm happy. Even after our wedding, I've wondered whether you liked Roddy much," Elizaveta told him.

"Why does my opinion on him matter?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you're my favourite only cousin," Elizaveta said, smiling. "And I'm really happy you like Roderich," she added.

"God, Liz, why do you always have to get all sentimental like that? It makes me feel like a pansy," Gilbert complained, hiding a smile.

"That's 'cause you are one," Elizaveta teased, reaching over to ruffle Gilbert's [already messy] platinum hair. "But I'm really glad you're marrying Madeline," she added, going back to sentimental-mode.

"I am too," Gilbert said, grinning.

"I still can't believe you managed to get a girl like her," Elizaveta teased and Gilbert scowled at her.

"Oh go away," he grumbled.

"Not until I tell you why I came here," Elizaveta said, her eyes sparkling. Gilbert stared at her suspiciously.

"Okay...so why'd you come here?" he asked. Elizaveta grinned.

"Are you and Madeline considering having children one day?" she asked in a conversational tone.

Gilbert stared at her. "Well yeah, I guess. I'd make an awesome dad," he replied, grinning.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Just like that? With no practice being around kids whatsoever?" she asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "It's not like there are any kids for me to babysit or anything," Gilbert countered. Elizaveta smiled at him.

"There will be soon," she said. Gilbert stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly. Elizaveta's smile grew. Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "Shit, Lizzie! You're pregnant!" Gilbert yelped, leaping to his feet.

"Yes!" Elizaveta exclaimed excitedly. "I just came back from the doctor's," she told him.

"Can I be godfather?" Gilbert asked, hugging his cousin tightly.

"I'll have to talk to Roderich about that," she said with a laugh. "I don't think he thinks you're competent enough to be a godfather," she told him.

"Well _someone_ needs to teach the kid how to be awesome!" Gilbert protested.

* * *

><p>Madeline tiptoed into her bedroom after getting changed into her nightgown. It was kind of funny; despite the fact Madeline and Gilbert were getting married, they were so busy preparing that they barely even saw each other.<p>

"Sorry," Madeline whispered as Gilbert's eyes opened lazily when she climbed into their bed. Gilbert put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Go back to sleep," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

"I wasn't sleeping," Gilbert replied, voice slurring from exhaustion.

"Of course you weren't," Madeline teased, cuddling into him. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Talked to the travel agent and finished finalizing our honeymoon plans," Gilbert replied. "Elizaveta came for a visit," he added.

"She didn't wait for me to come home?" Madeline asked in disappointment. She quite liked Gilbert's cousin; the two had gotten along ever since their first meeting.

"She had to go shopping for some stuff afterwards with Roderich. She's pregnant," Gilbert told her. Madeline gasped.

"Really?" she squealed. "Can you imagine it? A little baby running around their house?" she asked with a bit of a wistful sigh. Madeline loved children; she was a natural with them, they all absolutely adored her.

"With a frying pan and an elitist's attitude towards music," Gilbert agreed and Madeline giggled.

"What do you think our kids would be like?" Madeline asked.

"Awesome and kickass hockey players," Gilbert replied and Madeline giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"NO!" Francis roared into the phone as he paced around the living room. Madeline shot a look at her mother, who was calmly doing embroidery as her husband continued to rant into the phone.

"Papa," Madeline said hesitantly.

"I told you I wanted roses! _Roses_, you imbecile, how could you mishear and think I said lilies? WHO USES LILIES AT THEIR WEDDING?" Francis shouted.

"We did. They were in my bouquet because your mother insisted we add something French to the wedding," Elizabeth replied, not looking up from her work. Francis shot her a withering look.

"Papa," Madeline tried again.

"That is exactly_ why_ we shouldn't have lilies; they're too passé and not appropriate for this wedding," Francis continued into the phone.

"Why not? If they were good for our wedding why can't they be good for Madeline's?" Elizabeth countered.

"Because lilies aren't connected to romance; roses are," Francis replied. "I want you to change the order, stat," Francis ordered into the phone.

"Papa," Madeline said with exasperation.

"You can't be bothered to say please, can you? Honestly Francis, people are going to think we're a bunch of heathens with no manners who—"

"Silence, Elizabeth," Francis interrupted irritably. Elizabeth glared at him with flashing green eyes but didn't say anything more. She stormed out of the room muttering about how men were pigs and how the world was going to ruin thanks to them. Francis rolled his eyes at his wife and turned back to the phone, still yelling at the poor person on the other line about the flower mishap. "We should take our business elsewhere!" he said into the phone angrily.

"Papa!" Madeline exclaimed finally. Francis turned around to face his daughter, hanging up the phone as he did so.

"Oui?" he asked, looking startled at how frustrated Madeline looked.

"Gilbert and I already sorted out the flower issue. My friend Lars owns a flower shop and he's giving us the flowers on a discount for the wedding. We're using roses for the centerpieces and such and my bouquet will be of tulips," Madeline informed her father.

"But the tulips and roses will clash!" Francis protested.

"I don't really care. I love tulips and we both think no wedding could be complete with roses," Madeline replied.

"Are you sure? Because I really think roses-"

"Its fine, Papa, it's already been settled out," Madeline said, standing up and dragging her father to the couch and making him sit down. Now that she was closer to her father, she could see grey hairs that were never there before in between the long golden locks she had inherited from him. "This wedding is really stressing you out, isn't it?" Madeline asked with worry.

Francis shook his head quickly. "Non! Never; I just want this wedding to be perfect," he protested.

"It'll be perfect no matter what, Papa," Madeline said soothingly.

"I just want you to have the perfect fairy tale wedding," Francis said softly. Madeline smiled slightly and hugged her father tightly.

"It already is perfect. I don't want you to stress out about it anymore. Gilbert and I can take it; we're adults too," Madeline said.

"You'll always be my little princess," Francis replied in a muffled voice.

"And you'll always be my big, strong Papa, always ready to help me out in case I need it," Madeline replied.

* * *

><p>"Having fun, Ludwig?" Gilbert asked teasingly as a stripper seductively danced around a pole. Ludwig glared at him, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink.<p>

"I fail to see how you are having fun when you are getting married tomorrow," Ludwig said stiffly, flinching as one of the women brushed his arm, cooing at his muscles.

Gilbert laughed. "Please; the only reason I'm having fun is because watching women hit on you is priceless," he said, smirking as yet another woman hit on you.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Ludwig demanded. Gilbert shrugged.

"I may have let it slip that you were shy with women and that all you needed was some attention," Gilbert said slyly. "Feliciano finds this all hilarious, you know," he added.

"At least one of us is," Ludwig said with a scowl. "Where is Madeline?" Ludwig asked.

"Probably at some male stripper club for her bachelorette party, knowing Lizzie," Gilbert said with a shrug.

"And you don't care?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course I do – I don't want my future wife to be dancing around with some scantily clad men!" Gilbert exclaimed. He paused and then blinked. "Fuck," he swore, sinking down to the seat beside Ludwig, looking winded.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, looking nervous. Gilbert stared ahead of them blankly, looking shocked. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Dude," Gilbert gasped out finally. "I'm getting _married_ tomorrow."

"Yes, of course you are. That's why we're having a bachelor party here – though, I don't know why Francis chose here of all places. You'd think that since you're marrying his daughter he wouldn't want you near other women but of course I suppose he's thinking about his interests rather than yours—"

"I'm going to have a _wife_ tomorrow," Gilbert gasped out. Ludwig stared at him.

"Were you hoping for a husband?" Ludwig asked drily.

"How did this happen?" Gilbert asked, running a hand through his hair and looking spooked.

"Well I believe the story was that you bought an expensive ring and proposed and that everyone was surprised you didn't steal it—"

"No," Gilbert snapped, waving his hand quickly. "I meant, how did this happen; how did I manage to find a girl to marry? I mean this is _me_ we're talking about; for the longest time the only person I was in love with was myself," he told Ludwig.

"I was under the impression that that was still the case," Ludwig said flatly.

"I don't think I'm ready to get married, Luddy. I mean, how do you be a husband? Will I turn into a pansy? WILL I START ACTING LIKE RODERICH?" Gilbert howled.

Ludwig did not regret slapping Gilbert in the slightest.

"What the hell was that for?" Gilbert demanded a few seconds later, clutching his now red cheek.

"For being stupid," Ludwig replied. "You'll be fine as a husband and no, you won't start acting like Roderich. The apocalypse is more likely to happen before that does," Ludwig added.

"Are you sure? How can you be sure that I'll be a good husband? I mean I'm cocky, I'm rude, I'm disrespectful, I have a tendency to annoy people around me, I have an obnoxious voice, I harass everyone, I -"

"Madeline managed to love you despite all those things. Getting married isn't going to change that," Ludwig informed his older brother.

"You sure?" Gilbert asked hopefully.

"I'm positive," Ludwig said in a firm tone. Gilbert let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, bro," he said, putting an arm around his brother and giving him a one armed hug. Ludwig rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "You always know what to say," Gilbert continued, mussing up Ludwig's perfect slicked back hair. Ludwig scowled, swatting away his brother's hand.

"I'm going to find Feliciano," Ludwig growled, standing up. Gilbert laughed.

"Going to make sure a stripper doesn't steal his heart?" Gilbert called out teasingly, smirking as he could see his brother blushing. He leaned back in his chair and smiled more warmly this time. Ludwig was right; he'll be a great husband to Madeline. They had been together for so long; nothing was going to change that.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like to think that Maddie would be Daddy's little Princess and that Al would be a Momma's Boy 8D**

**Please review? I feel like this story sucks 'cause it isn't getting as much love as my other stories D:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Madeline stared into the mirror, trying to take in deep breaths. In a few minutes her father would come to get her from her dressing room to take her to the limo which would take them and her bridesmaids to the chapel where she would marry Gilbert.

"Mrs. Madeline Beilschmidt," she whispered to herself with amusement, loving the way it rolled on her tongue. She was going to be Mrs. Madeline Beilschmidt very soon. Her stomach churned with excited butterflies and Madeline felt more awake than she had for a while.

Everything was all going to plan. Lars had brought beautiful flowers for the decorations and her bouquet, the caterers had delivered the food and it was to Papa's standards; even Alfred and their mother were behaving, even going as far as to have a cordial conversation with each other with no animosity whatsoever.

There was a light knocking at the door and Madeline felt herself jump a little.

"Papa?" she called out, her voice shaking with excitement. Was it time already?

The door opened a fraction and Madeline saw her mother's head peek in. "Is it alright if I come in? You have a few minutes before the frog comes to get you," she said.

"Of course you can, Mom," Madeline said, turning around to face her mother. Elizabeth walked into the room, adjusting her bun absently as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked her daughter curiously. Madeline shook her head, smiling.

"I'm just excited, that's all," Madeline admitted. Elizabeth sighed wistfully.

"You look so grown up in that dress..." Elizabeth murmured, more to herself than to Madeline. "I have something for you," she continued, pulling something out from her purse. "I know your father didn't want you to wear my wedding dress because it was old and not in fashion anymore but..." Elizabeth held up a little tiara encrusted with diamonds. "Your father gave it to me for our wedding. It had been his mother's and her mother's and so on. He said I looked like a queen with it...I thought I'd give this to you to wear," Elizabeth said awkwardly, handing it to Madeline. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," she added hastily.

"It's beautiful, Mom, I love it," Madeline said reassuringly, staring at the intricate thing in her hands. She could almost see her mother wearing it as she walked down the aisle to marry her father. "Could you help me put it on?" she asked, handing it back to her mother and sitting down so her mother could put it on for her.

"When did you get so tall?" Elizabeth muttered, leaning over to put the tiara in place and make sure it didn't fall out halfway.

"When puberty hit?" Madeline replied good-naturedly, standing up once her mother pulled away.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Elizabeth whispered, looking up at her daughter again. "You were such a little baby when you were first born. I remember holding you after the doctor handed you back to me and I was so scared something was wrong because you didn't cry at all; just stared back at me with those blue eyes you got from Francis..." she murmured.

Madeline blinked at her mother in surprise. There were tears forming in her mother's green eyes. "Mom, are you crying?" she asked, reaching out to her mother.

"No," Elizabeth said in a choked voice, trying to dab the tears away with her finger so her makeup wouldn't get ruined.

"Oh Mom!" Madeline exclaimed, hugging the other woman tightly.

"My baby's leaving me," Elizabeth sobbed into Madeline's shoulder, hugging her back.

"I'm not going anywhere," Madeline said soothingly, rubbing her mother's back reassuringly and feeling herself tear up.

"But you'll be getting married and having," Elizabeth hiccupped, "children!"

"And you'll be the best grandmother to them ever. You'll tell them all the fairy tales you told me and I'll leave the window open the way you did just in case Peter Pan came visiting with Tinkerbell," Madeline replied.

"I was a terrible mother to you," Elizabeth lamented. "I spent all my energy on Alfred that I barely had time to notice you. I barely even noticed when you became a woman!"

"I don't blame you, Mom; Alfred was a wild kid back then," Madeline said. She knew back as a child her mother's neglect had hurt her but she had grown-up and realized her mother had never done it intentionally.

"I'm a terrible mother," Elizabeth moaned.

"No you _aren't_, Mom. You're the best mom I could ever hope for and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mom and I can't wait to have children of my own and I could only hope to be as good as you were and whenever Gil and I need a babysitter, we'll come to you and Papa first," Madeline said firmly.

"That was a run-on sentence, Madeline," Elizabeth said with a sad little hiccup.

"I don't really care, Mom," Madeline said and the two smiled at each other.

There was a light knock on the door and the two turned to see Francis standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, staring at his wife.

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly. "No," she said quickly.

Francis rolled his eyes. "You should probably get going; I've come to collect Madeline," he told his wife.

"I was about to go," Elizabeth snapped. She hugged Madeline quickly before strutting to the door. Madeline watched as the older woman paused beside Francis and kissed him lightly, taking the man by surprise. Madeline smiled to herself as Francis kissed back; it was nice seeing her parents act romantic as opposed to how they normally acted with each other.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked her when Elizabeth was gone. Madeline glanced at the mirror one last time and made sure her makeup hadn't run while crying with her mother.

Madeline took in a deep breath and smiled at her father.

"I'm ready," she said.

* * *

><p>Gilbert fidgeted nervously as people filed into the chapel and took their places. Soon enough those doors would open and instead of seeing an old relative or someone Gilbert didn't know, Gilbert would see Madeline walk in and they would get married. Get <em>married<em>; that still sent excited shivers down Gilbert's spine.

He glanced at the front row and saw his father sitting on the unofficial groom's side, his father looking less severe than he usually was. Gilbert wished his mother was there to see him get married; the woman had died many years ago, when Ludwig was still in diapers.

Gilbert noticed Madeline's mother walk into the chapel and sit in the bride's side. She glanced at him and mouthed out 'she's coming' before sitting down beside Alfred. Gilbert felt his stomach churn nervously at that; it was almost time!

It felt like an eternity later but was really a few minutes later when the guests all hushed and the wedding march began to play. The chapel doors opened and Gilbert watched as Peter came walking in with the rings on a little pillow with Lili following with a flower basket, tossing flowers every so often. Elizaveta and the other bridesmaids all entered with the groomsmen, all of them smiling at Gilbert as they went to their places.

And then came Madeline.

She looked like an angel. Gilbert's angel, walking down the aisle like she was walking on clouds. Suddenly Gilbert could see nothing else – not the glance Elizaveta and Roderich gave each other at the look on Gilbert's face, not Feliciano's excited beam as he clung to Ludwig's arm, not Elizabeth take one look at her daughter and break out into tears, using a surprised Alfred as her shoulder to cry on, not the Reverend [a cousin of Feliciano's and Lovino's] take his place – but Madeline.

Madeline smiled at him gently and Gilbert felt his heart leap like it always did when he saw her. She let go of her father's arm and kissed his cheek lightly [Francis now crying too] as they parted ways; Francis to join the rest of the groomsmen and Madeline to stand by Gilbert's side.

"Hey," Gilbert whispered softly, taking her hand as she joined him.

"Hey," Madeline whispered back, smiling at the grin on Gilbert's face.

The Reverend cleared his throat, making the couple look at him.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful day to share with Gilbert and Madeline as they exchange vows of their everlasting love..."

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled at Madeline as he opened his mouth to say his vows. They exchanged their rings and are now holding hands, having no eyes for anyone but each other.<p>

"Maddie," Gilbert began finally. "Honestly, you are the awesomest person I have ever met – and trust me, I never say that lightly," he joked and there were chuckles around the chapel.

Not too far away, Elizabeth wiped the tears away from her eyes before they spilled out. Francis now sat with his wife, letting the woman cry on his shoulder instead of Alfred's, whispering words of comfort to Elizabeth.

"I think I first began to fall for you when you offered to make me pancakes after I mentioned never having them. You were so excited to see what I thought about them and...you had this spark in your eyes – this happy spark – and suddenly I wanted to be able to see that look in your eyes all the time...to be able to make you laugh and smile the way you were then," Gilbert said. He took in a deep breath. "I know I'm a dick and I know I have a tendency to be really cocky, but I swear Maddie, I love you more than anything else in the world and I'm going to try my very best to be the awesomest husband ever," Gilbert concluded, feeling choked up. "I'm too awesome to cry," he managed to gasp out, making Madeline giggle, tears in her eyes as well.

"Gilbert," she began softly, "you were the first boy to ever notice me. Before then, the only boys who really paid attention to me where my guy friends and my brother – and people who mistook me for my brother," she added with a smile. "But you always did; you never forgot me or ignored me or mistook me for someone else. You always saw me for who I was and always went out of your way to make me smile. When I was a little girl, I used to look at the fairy tales that Papa and Mom used to read to me and tell myself that one day I would find that Prince Charming and we'd live in a magical castle forever and ever, happily ever after." Madeline smiled at Gilbert. "I may not have that magical castle, but I do have my Prince Charming and I know we're going to live happily ever after forever and ever. I love you," Madeline concluded.

"I love you too," Gilbert whispered back, reaching to her to wipe a tear away from Madeline's cheek. Madeline smiled and did the same to him.

The Reverend smiled at them both. "And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said, his voice carrying in the silent chapel.

Gilbert and Madeline stared at each other for a moment, both tearful and smiling.

And then kiss her Gilbert did.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I got the marriage ceremony incorrect, sorry. I'm Hindu so our weddings are drastically different. My resources were wikipedia, TV [more importantly, Chandler/Monica's wedding and Phoebe/Mike's wedding on _Friends_] and yahoo!answers. **

**Thanks for everyone who story-alerted and favourited and reviewed! It really meant a lot to me, I quite liked writing this story. Maybe I'll continue writing one-shots in this verse, I dunno. **

**~Awesome**


End file.
